


The Midnight Prowl in Star City!

by jayofmo



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: An RP session that didn't turn as wacky as usual wound up becoming a simple but nice team up story about Elongated Man and Arsenal as they rescue a kidnapped Green Arrow. I edited it to make it read more like a short story.





	The Midnight Prowl in Star City!

Ralph Dibny drove into the city.

“Wow, we’re getting in later than we expected,” he commented as he set the GPS to direct them to their destination.

Sue got off her phone. “It’s okay, they’re holding our room for us.” Then they heard a window shatter.  
  


A man in a suit rolled into the gutter as Roy Harper in his guise as Arsenal leaped out after him.

“I’ll ask one more time, Morgan” he growled. “Where. Is Green Arrow?” The man brushed his suit off.

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you!”

“Wrong answer,” Roy replied as he twirled a very sharp arrow in his fingers.

Morgan’s face ran white.  
  


Sue glanced at the costumed man, then at Ralph.

“Okay, I’ll meet you at the hotel.”

Ralph was already shedding his clothes, revealing his costume and hurrying out of the car as Sue moved to the driver’s seat.

“Hold it, Arsenal,” Ralph called and wrapped Morgan up in his stretchy arm. “I think you might want to reconsider my friend’s request.”

“Who the??” Morgan growled.

“Where are my manners?” Roy said with a chuckle. “Elongated Man, this is Morgan, up and coming crime boss of the Glades. Morgan, Elongated Man.”

“I’m surprised my reputation didn’t precede me,” Ralph chuckled. “So, where is Green Arrow?”

“Do I look I know?” Morgan snapped.

Roy frowned. “Alright, Who would know where Green Arrow is?”

“Wow, I’ve missed Star City,” chuckled Ralph. He tried to make himself look more imposing. “GIVE US AN ANSWER!”

“ALRIGHT! Brick put a bounty on Robin Hood’s head alright? Chances are somebody’s holding him up somewhere. I wouldn’t know.”

“Going to be hard to collect since Canary and I put Brick away last week.”

Ralph thought. “Who’s got the connections?” he asked Morgan.

“I’m not saying...” Morgan said before Roy punched him in the face.

“GIVE US SOMETHING WE CAN USE!” he roared.

Morgan groaned.

“There’s a meet up at the Sharp Shooter Club. At Adams Heights...”

“Was that so hard?”

Ralph turned Morgan over to the police.

“Mind if I join you at the Club, Arsenal?” he asked. “We can disguise ourselves.”

“Sure,” Roy replied with a shrug and led the way.

The Club wasn’t far, but the two had to stop to change. Ralph scrounged up a sweater, some jeans, some shoes and a stocking cap. After meeting up with Roy, he molded his face to be a copy of Morgan’s.

“Guess you’re calling the shots,” Roy said as he ruffled his hair up, trying to look like a young street punk.

“Ah, no, it’s your city,” said Ralph, trying to do a tough guy voice and not really doing a good job. “You lead the way, I’ll keep an eye out for any clues.”

Roy chuckled and slipped a pair of sunglasses on. “No, that’s a bad idea,” he muttered.

Soon they were at the Sharp Shooter Club. Roy stopped the Bouncer from approaching by gesturing at ‘Morgan’ than slipped a hundred into the guy’s pocket. Roy had to fight the huge smile that tried to spread across his face. He gave the guy monopoly money.

Ralph nudged Roy. “So, is there a room they meet up in? Any notable criminals you can spot?”

Roy did a quick scan of the room.

“I don’t know that guys name, but I’m pretty sure I broke his arm a year back,” he observed. He then noticed a guy at the pool table smugly hustling money off someone. “‘Cougar’ Cain. I think he’s the biggest guy here.”

Ralph nodded. “Okay, we shadow him until the meetup happens.”

He didn’t realize that his face had snapped back to normal.

“Yeah,” Roy replied as he ordered a drink from the bar, keeping Cougar in the corner of his eye.

“Much as I’d love to see you fail and win your money back,” Cougar was saying, “I have places to go. Making this town a better place for me and all that.”

Ralph decided to try to strike up a conversation with a swarthy looking fellow. “So I hear Green Arrow’s been taken off the streets.”

“I hear they’re going to auction off whoever gets to ice him.” The man scoffed. “Bastard broke my arm a few years back. And if ever see his little twerp...”

“Yeah, he gave me this scar,” Ralph said, indicating a face scar he’d copied that was no longer there. “I’d like to get a hit on him. Where’s the auction going down?”

“What scar?” The guy scoffed. Roy frowned as Cougar was heading for the exit.

“WHERE’S MY MONEY, PUNK?” Roy shouted as he shoved Ralph, knocking him into the man, making him spill a patron’s drink behind them. In seconds, everyone was fighting. “We’re leaving.” Roy hissed as he grabbed Ralph and herded him out after Cain.

“Thanks,” Ralph whispered. He sighed. “Everyone’s so cagey, couldn’t get a good read on anyone. This is probably why you and Ollie have your work cut out for you.”

“It’s a lot easier when it’s just busting bank robbers,” Roy remarked.

As they headed out into the street, Roy saw Cain climb into the back seat of a limousine. Pulling a dart from his jacket, he sent it flying to the limo’s bumper, a small magnet attaching to the car and the rest falling away.

“That’ll make it easier to follow him,” Roy commented as he ran into an alley to change. Just as he crossed the street, half the pool table burst through the front door.

Ralph glanced back. “Looks like we cut out at the right time...” He slipped out of his clothes into his costume.

“Yeah,” Roy noted as he pulled out a tracking device. “Cain has a warehouse down by the docks. I bet that’s where he’s keeping GA.” He ran up to the wall, jumped off, swung up the fire escape and up onto the roof.

Ralph looked up. “Well...” He stretched his way up to the roof. “I swear, keeping up with Roy takes me back to junior high.”

Roy proved rather agile, leaping from roof to roof and only firing off one zipline arrow. Ralph was able to use his elongating powers to keep up.

Back in her hotel room, Sue happened to be leafing over a newspaper when she spotted an article about lack of Green Arrow sightings. She decided to put her own detective skills to work and in moments had pulled up a private livestream showing Oliver tied up to a chair with a countdown. She sent the link to Ralph.

“Hey, looks like Sue found where they’re auctioning off Oliver... online. Does that place look familiar to you?”

Roy frowned. “That’s... That’s the old Queen Industries parking complex. It’s due to be torn down tomorrow.” He looked at the tracker. Cougar was still heading for his warehouse.

“Where do we go to then?” Ralph asked. “Go after Cougar or rescue Oliver? Or do we split?”

“One sec.” Roy quickly texted SCPD. “Let’s go rescue Ollie.”

 

“All right,” the auctioneer said with a grin as he stepped into the scene wearing a mask. “It’s almost time to see who’ll pay top dollar for the opportunity to knock you off once and for all, Arrow. I can scarcely believe we kept you sedated for so long.” He tapped Oliver’s shoulder and laughed.

Oliver grunted. He was just starting to come around, but was still groggy.  


Sue watched on the livestream as one of the first bids came from an ‘S. Wilson.’

“Well, if I don’t try,” she sighed to herself. She placed a bid, beating out the current top bid. She decided to keep bidding to keep the auction going as long as possible giving Roy and Ralph time to break it up. As long as they did, she wouldn’t have to pay the sum. She quickly sent Ralph a message about what she was doing.  


“You have a wonderful wife.” Roy said as he pulled himself onto another roof. “Can you give me a lift...?” He said at last. The lot was still a few blocks away.

Ralph pulled Roy on his back. “Hang on.” He stretched his legs out, walking the last few blocks in a minute. There was a couple of men standing near the entrance. They looked like loiterers.

“Hold up, Roy, those guys are guards. Their hands in their coats? That’s where they’re concealing their pistols. I’m not totally sure if I’m bulletproof and I don’t think I should test it, so let’s get them before they can fire.”

“Thanks,” Roy said flatly as he drew and fired an arrow. It released a bola, tying the two ‘loiterers’ up and knocked them out as they banged their heads together. “This isn’t my first time rescuing GA.”  
  


“Thirty two million!” chuckled the auctioneer. “Looks like S. Dear really wants to take care of Green Arrow themselves! Who’s going to take that joy from them? Come on... How often do you get to ice your very own superhero?”

Sue sighed. If Ralph and Roy didn’t pop up soon, she might need to call in a few favors.  


“Illegal sedatives, $100,” said a voice. “Rope and gag, $20. Getting your ass kicked by the world famous Elongated Man... Priceless.”

An elongated fist struck the auctioneer.

“HMMPP?” Oliver grunted as the auctioneer staggered.

“Oh and Arsenal’s here too I guess,” Roy said calmly as he back handed a goon trying to sneak up behind him.  
  


Sue cheered in her hotel room. This would prompt a noise complaint, but she didn’t care.  


The auctioneer staggered back up.

“Hey, pal, didn’t your mother teach you to play nice?” Ralph asked bemused as he struck the auctioneer again, knocking him to the floor. Ralph began to untie Oliver.

“Auction’s canceled,” Roy announced as he fired a boxing glove arrow at the camera.

“You all right, Greenie?” Ralph asked as he took the gag out of Oliver’s mouth. “I think you and Roy better clear out of here before the cops arrive.”

“Hmmhmm,” Ollie groaned.

“Come on old man,” Roy said as he put an arm around Ollie, and walked him out.  
  


“So it seems we’ve been invited to dinner by one Oliver Queen,” Ralph said to Sue the next morning over breakfast. “By the way, on the off chance we hadn’t gotten to the auction in time, how were you planning on paying for that bid?”

“Asking Bruce Wayne for a loan,” she said smugly as she stirred a lump of sugar into her coffee.  
  


Meanwhile at Queen Manor, Ollie was still recovering from being drugged, it felt as if he was hung over.

“It was just Ralph with you, right?” he asked, sitting up on the couch.

“Yeah,” Roy replied as he prepared some food for them.

“Good,” Oliver replied and laid back down.


End file.
